The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internet of things (IOT) is a relatively new developing technology. Specifically, IOT technology involves inter-networking of physical devices, vehicles, buildings, and other items, which may be embedded with electronics, software, sensors, actuators, and network connectivity that enable these objects to collect and exchange data. Generally, the sensors and actuators used in the IOT devices may be provided by different vendors or manufacturers. Since there is no existing standard for the vendors or manufacturers to define and share the capabilities of the sensors and actuators, there is no simple and generic way of accessing the IOT devices of a system from a generic software application.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.